The historical view of sexual concepts have been changed with new ideas. Sexual appliances are now used with wide acceptance in today's society. The present invention relates to general use mechanical massage devices, particularly to those that consist of an imitated penis (hereinafter referred to as “massage piece”) with a vibrating or massaging function, and are mostly operated by hand. Others that are operated by mechanical power are rather unhandy, especially since back and forth movement limits agility and entertainment, etc., and cannot therefore satisfy the users sexual needs.
Considering the above deficiencies, the inventor focused his attention and energy to study and research to create a device that can meet users mental and physical needs with great effect where the manpower cannot be achieved.